The present invention is directed to a device for protection of the gonads in x-ray diagnosis comprising a retaining frame which can be fastened onto the collimator of an instrument for x-ray diagnosis by means of a pair of parallel insert strips, which presents two opposed retaining slots serving to receive a movable support strip made of material that is permeable to light and x-rays, that supports a plate made of material that is impermeable to light and x-rays.
The proposed device finds application in instruments for x-ray diagnosis of any kind insofar as they are equipped with a collimator.
A protective device for the gonads is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,406,717, which can be disposed on the collimator of an instrument for x-ray diagnosis. This device with which the endangered gonads can be simply shielded, comprises a lead plate let into a support strip, said strip being movably disposed in a retaining frame fixed to the collimator. Fastening is effected by means of insert strips with U-shaped cross section that constitute part of the retaining frame, said strips being insertable in grooves provided on the collimator. Since the separation between these grooves is different in various x-ray apparatus, it has been necessary thus far to have a protective device of specific size for each instrument for x-ray diagnosis, and for this reason such devices thus far have been relatively expensive and have been introduced slowly.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages associated with this known protective device and to provide an improved protective device for the gonads which has universal applicability in instruments for x-ray diagnosis of various structural types.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention by providing in a known device of the aforementioned type insert strips on the retaining frame which are disposed so as to be opposedly movable. As a result of this arrangement, a single form of the present invention can be utilized on all instruments for x-ray diagnosis that come into question and concomitantly the manufacturing cost is reduced substantially. The new universal applicability of the present invention offers the go-ahead for introduction of this important protective instrument.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention parallel slots are provided on the retaining frame, for movement of the insert strips. These slots allow disposition of guide and clamping members for the insert strips.
As a further feature of the preferred embodiment, prismatic guide tips extend at the foot of the insert strips, engaging in the slots. The guide tips facilitate the movement of the insert strips and ensure that the strips will remain parallel to each other during insertion.
To fix the insert strips in the desired position, set screws are disposed on the foot of the insert strips, their shanks passing through the slots. The insert strips can be clamped to the retaining frame by these set screws.
According to another feature of the invention, there can be two parallel retaining bridge members between the slots on the retaining frame. These bridge members considerably facilitate the use of the device because by means of these members support strips as required may be inserted in the retaining frame in two perpendicular directions.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the description of a preferred embodiment set forth hereinafter when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein the same reference numerals are used to designate like parts throughout the several views.